Inuyasha: A Screwed Up Life
by Christy Li
Summary: Did I just hurt Kagome? Oh no(sarcasim)Something that Takahashi could never do in the series. Rated R for violence and...other stuff...::cough:: lemon ::cough:: HA HA NEW CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chap 1: The Beginning of the Nightmare

Christy Li: Hello! Okay this is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction. I am very surprised that I haven't written one up, until now. NO I am not a 'new' writer. This is my hobby and I have doing it for some time now (okay that could definitly be inturpted the wrong way...) But I am not here to tell you my life sorry I hope you like it! Read and review (please?)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to someone else, not me.  
  
~---~---~---~--- Inuyasha: A Screwed Up Parody ~---~---~---~---  
  
Kagome and Sango (oh and you can't forget about little Shippo), were still inside the hut while Inuyasha and Miroku fought off the demons that had surrounded them within seconds.  
"This has Nuraku written all over it!" Inuyasha said casually as he slay another demon. They were right in a way, they were being tricked (yet again...).  
"Do you sense him anywhere or do you think this is the doing of one of his reincarnations?" Miroku said while taking his staff and whacking another random demon in the head.  
"Huuuh?" Inuyasha gasped as he realized whose scent was in the air.  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?!"  
"Ki-ki-yo?" Miroku stopped, straighten himself out of his fighting stance just for a second to glance over at Inuyasha and then to where he was casting his eyes. His head found itself traveling upwards, to find Kikyo standing up on top the hut's roof, her hair and clothing swaying in the wind, a smirk upon her face, surveying the battle before her as though this was just a game.  
Without looking away from her, Miroku quickly whacked yet another demon on the head.  
  
Meanwhile, right below her, within the hut, Kagome and Sango where having problems of there own.  
Sango had thrown her weapon at one of demons, only to watch as it was caught between its teeth, snapping it in half. Kagome gazed longingly at her arrows, which could be found on the other side of the room, tucked in a corner.  
The two dark blue, demons who had a scaly shell covering it's body, inched their way forward and each time Sango and Kagome would inch their way back, soon finding they couldn't retreat any further. Shippo made a valeant attempt to knock one of the demons aside, only to be backhanded right into the wall. Kagome watched Shippo as he was slowly falling down the wall to the right of her.  
Kagome gasped when she felt a sharp pain come from the left side of her neck. A warmth feeling spread through her body in an instant, Sango watched in horror as Kagome's legs gave out under her. "KAGOME!!" She heard he own voice echo.  
Kagome found herself, almost completely paralyzed from the poison that ran though her veins. Kagome could barely hear footsteps approching her. She looked up. There stood Kikiyo with a triuphent look on her face. She glanced down at the arrows and picked them up. "You won't be needing these anymore." She said looking at the defencless girl at her feet. She looked at the demons, "Bring this one here out with me, and since you accomplished something, you can have the other one as a reward. Do with her as you wish." One of the demons hoisted Kagome upon it's back.  
Meanwhile... Miroku snapped his head toward the opening of the hut. 'That was Sango's voice.'  
"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS, STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!!" Inuyasha exclaimed with fustration. "KAGOME!!!" No sooner did her name emit from his mouth, did Kikiyo walk out with the demon, still with a nearly unconscious Kagome on its back.  
Soul collectors gathered around Kikiyo.  
"Alright there Inuyasha?"  
"What have you done to her?!" The demons stopped attacking now that a barrier was erected around them.  
"Where's Sango?!" Miroku said at once.  
A piercing yell of pain rang through the air. "Sango... SANGO!!!!" Miroku ran toward the opening of the hut, his wind tunnel at the ready. One of the demons tried to interfer, only to be sucked up by the void. He then disappeared into the darkness of the hut.  
Sango's blood was smeared down the wall, as though she slid down into the position Miroku now found her in. The demon was still attached to her, on the right side of her shoulder, like a parasite. She looked pale as she sat there, motionless against the wall. Miroku took his staff and hit it right across the demons head not leaving any mark. The demon slowly let go of Sango, turned its head to look at Miroku. Blood dripped from its fangs. It started towards him. He jumped over and landed next to Sango. With one arm around Sango he opened he wind tunnel sucking the demon in, as well as the roof of the hut... the poisonous bees soon followed with the rest of the demons that had been hovering above. Miroku closed it, when all where gone, a felt the venom travel slowly up his arm. He laid Sango down and untied the bow on the left side of his chest. He took the purple material, ripped it, and tied it around Sango to stop the bleeding.  
He carefully lifted her up into to his lap as if she were made of glass. He rested his back against the wall, wondering how much time he had left.  
  
"Let her go!" "Or you will do what- Inuyasha? Kill me?" Kikyo said mockingly. "Well come with me and I will tend to your little Kagome." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head no, that's when she wince in pain before her body relaxed, when she welcomed the painless darkness that engulfed her. 


	2. Chap 2: Those Behind All of This

**Chapter 2: Those behind all of this**

'_Kagome…why don't I cense you anywhere…_?'   
Inuyasha was in deep thought. He was sitting Indian style on the floor, his hands within his sleeves. He heard the shuffling of footsteps, on the wooden floor. He reverted his eyes to where the sound was coming from.  
Soul collectors bellowed into the room gracefully.  
Kikiyo looked down at Inuyasha and burst out laughing. "The almighty half-demon has on a little dog collar." Inuyasha glared as he watched Kikiyo lose all composure. He was bound by a chain-linked leash that was connected with an iron spike. The spike had been driven into the floor in the middle of the room. He gave up trying to free himself. He found out the hard way that Kikiyo had put a similar spell on the collar, leash, and the spike, which the necklace thing Kiede had thrown on him after he had been freed by Kagome. You know the one that would make his face smack into the ground every time Kagome said the dreaded word, "Owsuri!" (AN: For those who don't have a clue what the word means. In English: sit. Sorry for the interruption.) I think you get the point.  
"Where is Kagome?" He carefully put effuses on each word.  
"You think we would have let her die so easily? No. We are going to put her death into good use." Kikiyo walked over to Inuyasha and fell gracefully to her knees in front of him, and embraced him. "How I longed for the time when we would be together. I remembered the promise all this time." Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open. She didn't mean the one when he said that he wanted to be with her forever…  
"Get off me Kikiyo! I no longer care for you the way I did. All you are is ash, bones, and clay, nothing more then a wondering soul that isn't even complete." Even though he hesitated with these words, not really believing in them himself, she smacked him anyway.  
"HOW DARE YOU!! After all this crap I've been through! You will see!" She shot up, walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
"So I take it your little chat with my half-brother wasn't as good as you had hoped." Sesshomaru was standing casually in the shadows with his back against the wall. "It's all ready for you." She threw him a heart shaped locket. "Give that as a good-bye present from his _sweet_ little Kagome."  
She walked on - out onto the garden grounds of the castle.  
Kagome was laid carefully down in the tub of herbs. When Kikiyo walked up the two stone steps, and then let a pedal of a flower fall from her hand fall gracefully down onto the green murky water, it glowed. Light shot up in different directions. The last words uttered out of Kagome's mouth where… "Inu…ya…..sha."

All that was heard was a drop of water.

---

Inuyasha snapped his head toward the window. "Kagome-?"  
"-No longer exists." Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward the direction Sesshomaru's cold voice came from. "Rin. Close the door."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. Vacations and stuff… I am really sorry… Hope you enjoyed that that you will come back for more. Please review, I wanna know what you think!

Christy Li 


	3. Chap 3: Brother of Mine

** Chapter 3: That Brother Of Mine**

_Warning:This chapter contains lemon. Male/Male_   
  
"What the fuck do you mean by that!?" Inuyasha jumped up onto his feet.  
"Sorry are you deaf? What I said was she is dead." Inuyasha ran towards him, claws out ready to strike. Sesshomaru didn't even move. For he knew that there was a little tiny set back in his brother's attack.  
"Gahhh!" The chain had gone to its full length, yanked Inuyasha back, feet in the air, and then came the loud thud.  
"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU BETTER LET ME GO YOU SHIT FACE COCK MASTER OR I'LL-!!!!"  
"You'll what? 'Scratch me with your claws'?" Sesshomaru took something out of his sleeve and placed it into the corner of the room. It was incense that spread through the room pretty quickly. Inuyasha shielded his nose from the sent, but he was screwed anyway.  
'It's so strong...' He felt everything in his body loosen up. He was starting to forget the events that had past. Everything was slipping away. He fell to his knees. Sesshomaru smiled in triumph. It was working. He walked forward and downward at his now vulnerable younger brother. He took his hand and lifted Inuyasha's chin up.  
'His eyes are so warming; just the way I remember them to be when he was a kid. Vulnerable to anything and everything. I loathe you, you and that half-dead bitch. I have wanted to kill you so I would no longer have to suffer. Now I will get what I have wanted for so many years.' As Sesshomaru thought this in his mind, he had slowly moved his fingertips up Inuyasha's check and through his hair. He moved down to look at Inuyasha at eye level.  
Inuyasha pressed his lips onto his brother's. He wrapped his arms around his half-brother, pulling him closer. Okay right now what the hell is Inuyasha thinking? I mean what the fuck! He doesn't know either; his mind isn't really there. The incense have fogged everything in his mind, except for a small portion which increased in power, lust. Not to mention it was a very powerful aphrodisiac.  
Sesshomaru felt himself let go of his ego. He moved his hand and slowly broke the kiss. His hand traveled down to his brother's chest. And pulled Inuyasha's shirts out of his pants and slowly took pushed it over his shoulders, which dropped to the floor. Same with his off-white under shirt thing, Inuyasha just sat there, his arms at his side and his head downward, under his silver looking hair (because of the moon light coming in though the windows [more like holes in the wall]). His eyes showed no emotion, as though he did have control of his own conscience.  
Sesshomaru got an exited twinge in his stomach for every inch of skin that revealed itself from under the Fire Rat coat. Sesshomaru ripped open his own clothing, not caring about tearing it and having to explain it to Rin later. He took his sword forged by the fangs of Tokujin. He stood up over his half brother and lightly ran the sword over his half-brother's skin, creating droplets of blood, some slowly ran off his sides as he lay there on his back.  
Sesshomaru was already ready for his bother to 'relieve' him. "Little boy, make your master happy. I will give my little puppy a treat if he does his tricks right."  
Inuyasha moved onto his knees and took his brother into his mouth. Sesshomaru let out a deep grown, no one had done this to him before. And His brother was very good at it too, which made it harder for him not to let himself go. Inuyasha's fangs scraped against the right spots making Sesshomaru see stars in his eyes. Inuyasha was acting as though Sesshomaru was telling him what to do within his mind. Which wasn't that far from the truth.  
Inuyasha reached his hands up and let his claws run down Sesshomaru's body making him grown louder and his abs twinge. He was trying to let this last but he didn't know how long he could hold out. That's when Inuyasha stopped.  
"What the FUCK did you stop for?! I didn't tell you that you could. BAD DOG!!"  
SMACK!! It seemed like it echoed though out the room.  
Inuyasha's head flung to the right. ((A/N: Okay now he is getting slapped more times then Miroku does in a day...)) He held his head down. The only thing that ran through his mind was... 'Kagome...'  
That's when something weird happened. Kikyo felt part of her soul leave. That's when Inuyasha saw Kagome in his mind. Holding him like his mother did.  
"It's going to be okay Inuyasha. I am here with you now..." A silver line ran down his face. He wasn't alone...  
"Aww did I hurt your feelings? Oh well... to bad." He pushed his brother back onto his back and dug his claws into his brother's shoulders making Inuyasha yelp in pain. He picked up his Tokujin sword ((A/N: I know it sounds corny BUT I am sick of writing "the sword forged by the teeth of Tokujin")) and made another line a cross his brother's chest. Some blood was left on the sword, which he lifted to his mouth and licked off.  
"Get on all fours." Inuyasha did as obeyed. And as Sesshomaru positioned himself, Inuyasha pulled himself closer to Kagome. Not wanting her to leave him. Not wanting the feeling of peace in her arms to leave him.  
That's when Sesshomaru shoved himself in. Inuyasha yelped in pain, there was nothing he could do to stop his brother, to yell out to his brother to stop. The pain was never replaced by any pleasure. Sessomaru moaned in pleasure as he rammed into his half-brother. The tightness of his virgin brother's ass was enough to take him over the edge. He couldn't let this all happen without tasting his own brother's. So he commended Inuyasha in his own mind to jerk himself off, while he was being raped by his own brother.  
Inuyasha again obeyed. Though there was much pain he started to moan without wanting to. He was under his brother's control, no matter how much he tried to brake free from it.  
Sesshomaru kept slamming himself into his brother faster and faster. He felt himself pulsating within his brother's walls. He couldn't hold on any longer, he let go. Spilling himself into Inuyasha, he then pushed Inuyasha onto the floor and spun him around to face him.  
He put his mouth around Inuyasha and Inuyasha let go, needless to say Sesshomaru didn't miss a signal drop.  
---  
Nothing could be heard. Sesshomaru's shadow moved across the room and out the door leaving the other shadow behind with Kagome's locket on his chest. The last thing Inuyasha was able to do was look to his left, and up at the sky, just in time to see the shooting star.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
"Aren't you going to pray on the shooting star? Like you always do?"  
All went dark.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any lines from South Park the Movie.

Christy Li: I hope you enjoyed it. I warned you about the lemon. And of course this story would take place before the Dead 7. For all of you who have seen ahead by watching the Japanese version. More to come!


	4. Chap 4: When does this Nightmare End?

Chapter 4: When does this Nightmare end?

Inuyasha woke up, fully clothed, and really out of it. Though he did notice that the sky was still dark. "Ka..gome?" His eyes shot open. "KAGOME!" He jumped up feeling a bit sideways but still continued forward, for Kagome was in trouble. He ran to the door not noticing the chain didn't bind him. He slide open the door, ran down the hallway, and onto the grounds. He looked around everywhere. He couldn't smell any sent whatsoever; the fucking incense screwed up his sense of smell. He started to hear the wake of water, as though water was shifting in something. He walked over to it, finding Kagome, submerged with only her head above the murky water. Her hands were tied together over her chest, not to mention she was completely naked. Inuyasha quickly turned his head away blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know uhh, here." He took off his fire rat coat and extended his arm so she could take it.  
  
But wait a second, she's not yelling at him.  
  
He slowly turned his head back to look at her, determined not to let his eyes wonder. Her eyes were closed and her face was so pale. He moved toward her and lifted her out. He took his fire rat coat and laid it over and around her. She was so cool to the touch.  
  
The eyes are the windows to the soul and that is true for humans and any being on this earth, human, demon, or in this case, half and half. His eyes looked in as though he were shock, disbelief, and determined not to believe what he could be seeing.  
  
He shock her a bit, "Kagome, it's me, everything is okay now. Wake up..." Nothing. His ears went down a bit. Though, he smiled as though she where playing a joke and said in a little jokingly voice, "Come on, stop playing tricks, wake up..." His eyes started to water. "Come on, wake up, Kagome, please, wake up." Shaking her a little each time. He closed his eyes tightly, shook his head slowly back and forth, and pulled her closely into his chest. This time he started to shake.  
  
Some metal hit the stone next to him. He jumped and took notice of it. It was Kagome's locket she had giving to him some time ago. He took it between his fingers and opened it up with his thumb, there were to angry faces inside, from the photo booth Kagome shaved them in to avoid the publics eye. She came pack with the little pictures, cut them and put them in this locket. She gave it to him, though just a couple of days ago, Kiede asked to see it. He totally forgot about it since Shippou had stolen his roman.  
  
She must have given it back to Kagome to give to him. He clenched it tight in his hands and wrapped his arms around her.

--Meanwhile--

"So what do we do now, Sango?"  
"All we can do know is wait for Miroku to recover..." She herself, not knowing if he would make a full recovery. The little fox demon looked up at Sango with those innocent eyes. He felt something inside of himself that he couldn't explain. Like when his father had died, but this was somehow different.  
"Sango, do you think the other's are okay?"  
"I think they will be okay, it is Inuyasha after all. He would do anything to protect Kagome. So they could be on their way back." Shippou wanted to say something, but he didn't want Sango to be worried more then she already was. She was still recovering after all. "Oh look a shooting star!" She pointed it out to Shippou. It only lasted for about 30 seconds. She put her hands together and wished on it.  
"Umm Sango what are you doing?"  
"You know, making a wish, just like Kagome does."  
"Ohh now I remember! Why does she do that again?"

Flash back

"Kagome, what do you get out of the light in the sky?"  
"That's right you don't know do you? It's called a shooting star and it's rare to see one in my era. So people think it brings you luck and when you see one you wish for something that is deep in your heart."  
"What do you wish for?"  
"It wouldn't come true if I told you what I wished for, sorry Sango."

"Oh I get it," he said allowed and mentally thought, 'Though, not completely'.  
There was silence between them for a little bit.  
"Sango! Miroku is asking for you." Kaede pushed the covering to the hut so she could run in. She kneeled on the floor next to him.  
"Sango..?" He had a weak voice.  
"Yes, I am here Miroku." Her voice sounded like an angels to him.  
"Kagome...she..." He took a deep breath. Both Shippou and Sango looked at each other, confused.  
"Miroku, rest for a bit, you be better by morning."  
"No... Kagome is in... trouble...I saw her, she was holding Inuyasha. She was sad."  
Kaede looked at him with shock, "Miroku, tell me now, did she say anything to you?" He shook his head no, which was a big mistake on his part. He started to feel nauseous.  
Sango looked up at Kaede, "What does that mean?"  
"She's been separated from her body. Miroku did you see anyone else?"  
"I was looking down... I saw Sango and I in the hut..."  
Kaede looked grim... 

------

Inuyasha heard the sound of breath in his ear. He loosed up on Kagome and looked at her. She wasn't completely dead. The he remembered the time when Kikyo was resurrected. He looked around and picked Kagome up in his arms.  
"Going somewhere?"  
"Kikyo."  
"Put her down. You have me now." He pulled something out of his sleeve that glowed red. She aimed it at him. Needless to say, he couldn't avoid it. She whipped him in his cheek.  
She tied him up and yelled for Sesshomaru to bring the incense.

* * *

Okay I must say sorry 1000x. I know this chapter sucks but PLEASE wait till Friday. Next up is lemon between Kikyo and Inuyasha. And something else that I am going to be evil with (oh I can't wait to write it). I am really sorry and I promise by Friday 10/9/04 you will have your next chapter.  
  
Thank you for reviewing. I love it. I am also going to post a new story called "Technicalities" Keep an eye out for it, all those who read it where either scared or out of breath from laughing.  
  
Thanks for everything.

- Christy Li


	5. Chap 5: Was it all Just a Dream?

**Chapter 5: All of it was Just a Dream?**

"Wait, Kikyo. Why are you-?" Inuyasha started to ask.

"I love you. I told you my life was your life. You said your life was my life as well. I am alive again, Inuyasha, I thought you would be happy." She tightened the whip around his neck forcing a blood droplet to fall. It landed near Kagome's eye; she looked as though she was crying blood. "You promised you would go to hell with me if you had to. You told me that you would protect me from pain and suffering, yet your causing it!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and spoke softly, "I am. Even though you're not the same person, I love both of you-"

"SHUT UP! Don't give me that bullshit!"

"The hatred we had for me is gone isn't it?" He said this through his teeth because of the pain. "We solved the mystery as to why we betrayed each other." He tried to look at her as he continued, "Why can't you move on now? How can I try to avenge your death when you are still alive?!"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA! You know nothing about me anymore, do you?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! Get a grip, accept that you're FUCKING DEAD!!" Okay now the woman was pissed and stabbed something like a knife into his shoulder. He felt faint and darkness come once again.

-----------------------------

He slowly opened his eyes. 'Huh, where am I?' He was sitting under a tree, the sacred tree. He had taken a nap, some how. He looked around and found himself, not to far from the well. He jumped up and decided to head up toward Kaede's hut.

When did he fall asleep?

He ran passed the villagers working in the fields, then he heard- "THE HANYOU (Translation: the half-demon) IS HERE - INUYASHA IS HERE!!"

'What the?' "STOP HIM!" Some spears came from every direction, not that Inuyasha could just fling them away; it was the point of the matter. 'What has gotten into them?' He jumped over a flock of men and jumped into Keade's hut.

"Hey, old hag, what's this crap all about, why are villagers acting like this?" An old women who was not who he thought she was. "Inuyasha!"

"Who are you-?"

"How dare you come into this household!"

"Wow, you brain must be withering in that old head of yours."

"How dare you!"

"This Kiede's household. I am just telling you the truth!" The woman chucked a huge frying pan at him. 'Okay this old lady as lost it' He glanced around the hut, "Hey, where the others."

"Who do you mean? Kikyo? She's out right now, what do you want with her?"

"Inuyasha?" At the same time he turned his head to see who mentioned his name, he got hit in the head with a flying vase.

"OW. Watch it woman!" He looked up from where he sat to see Kikyo in the doorway.

"Where's Kagome, Kikyo!? What have you done with her?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha like he had lost it. "Who is this Kagome you speak of? And why are you here? The villagers where worried you were after the jewel again." A little girl shifted in as Inuyasha stood up.

"What's going on, sister Kikyo?"

"The jewel? Wait, you have it, the whole damn thing?" She nodded. "How did you get it back from Naraku?" Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha who took a step back. She lifted her hand and slid it under his bangs to feel his forehead. "Are you ill? You don't seem to have a fever."

"What the hell is going on here?!" That's when he noticed the little girl. "Wait a second, did you just call her," pointing to Kikyo, " 'Sister' Kikyo?" The little girl nodded clinging onto Kikyo's robs.

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? You know that this is my sister, Kiede." He sat back down trying to absorb all of this. "Lets go, Inuyasha. If your going to scare the villagers again, then you are to come with me and do me a favor." He followed her, though his mind traveled elsewhere. "Inuyasha, what's going on with you? You've never acted like this before."

"Prove to me something. Prove to me that you have the whole jewel."

"Ohh, so this is what your after."

"No. Just let me see the damn thing!" She held it out in her palm. It really was whole and it was real. It shined in the light, even though she quickly put it away.

"Inuyasha. I am worried about you." She stepped closer. "What is going on with you?"

"I had a strange dream, I guess…"

"What was it about?"

"I can't really remember anymore." Which was true for Inuyasha. Everything was starting to fade away. He and Kikyo took a boat down stream. She taught the village children what herbs where and how to spot them while he watched from a nearby tree. Everything was the way it used to be.

A week pasted and he found life to be simple again.

Today it had started to snow. For some reason he felt like going to the old well. Stood there staring down into it like something would magically appear. 'I don't understand. Why do I feel like something is missing? Why do I feel like I sould be doing something important?' He jumped into a tree to keep away from the snow. Though he kept his eyes on the well. Soon the snow started to fall heavier and heavier. And he just sat there until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hello. I must apologize again. I do have a legitimate excuse. My mother was in the hospital and this is all I got done. Next Chapter will be better and it will have some lemon. Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I am really sorry. bow  
I will up date sooner. 


	6. Chap 6: Was it all Just a Dream? Part II

**Chapter 6: Was it all a dream? Part II  
**_Disclaimer: This is another disclaimer telling everyone out there that I am not the owner of Inuyasha or anything else that my arise in this story. You really think she would write a story here?_

****

When he woke up he was under the tree. He shook off the snow (like a dog would water) then sat up looking out. Untouched snow everywhere, which sparkled and twinkled like the…stars…. in the sunlight, there had to be about three feet of it around him. He became very dizzy not to mention how badly his head hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice rang out. He realized that she was only a few feet away from him before she ran towards him. "Inuyasha! Were you okay last night?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She gracefully kneeled down in the snow and said, "You're so pale… I wonder what's going on in that head of yours sometimes." She gazed into his eyes with kindness. He blushed and when he realized he was looking back into hers as well he quickly looked away and muttered, "It's nothing."

There was nothing spoken between them for a while. Kikyo had gotten up and walked a little farther out onto the plains. That's when she asked, "Could you help me in finding the little girl's doll?"

"What am I? Your search and rescue dog?"

"Inuyasha…." He knew that warning voice. He immediately got up and started out sniffing making Kikyo laugh. "What are you laughing at?"  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You're just like a little puppy sometimes." She walked on ahead.

"What is that suppose to mean? Hey get back her, woman!" She just continued to walk and giggle. Eventually they found the area in which the doll was located. But Inuyasha smelt something else in the air. Kikyo didn't seem to notice and continued along as though nothing was wrong. He stopped and spun his head around. Bad idea everything became burry.

"Inuyasha?" He heard footsteps rush toward him. It sounded as though there was more then one person saying his name this time. He could have also sworn that he saw a spider jump somewhere out of the corner of his eye, as he was falling to the ground.

Inuyasha…'_Whose voice is that?'_ Inuyasha…'_It sounds really worried like someone is hurt badly'_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and the first thing to go though his mind, '_AHHH FUCK LIGHT!'_

"Oh thank God…" Kagome whispered; Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound. She was sitting next to him, the light shinning though the window of the hut behind her. Though his head was pounding as though he was having a massive hangover, he tried to get up. Bad idea, searing pain shot though his body from his head all the way down his spine. He shut his eyes tightly "Don't-Don't move. Please Inuyasha. Don't move." She stammered. He looked up at her with his golden eyes and he noticed her eyes were red as though she hadn't slept at all he had also noticed tears where now forming in her eyes. '_Oh god, what did I do now?' _The look on his face explained what he was thinking. He forced himself to utter, "Kagome..?" She shook her head a tear rolling down her face.

"We had a fight with Naraku, and we really thought you where dead. I'm going to go get some water for you." She got up before Inuyasha could protest. A few moments later Miroku walked in.

"So you are awake." Miroku sat down near Inuyasha, who just gave a look like, so-what-of-it. "Inuyasha, are you happy with us as a group? You have been on edge lately."

Inuyasha just sighed looking up at the ceiling. How could his life get even more complicated? He loved the old life he had, just like the one he had in his dream, but he couldn't really live without this one. He was after all torn between them. "Kagome has been looking after you and has barely left your side. I just think you should know," he stood up, "you thought she was Kikyo…" He walked out. Leaving Inuyasha with that feeling where someone is squeezing your insides, depriving you air.

* * *

Christy Li: Hi I am back and thank you for the reviews. I am really sorry. Everything was choas over here. My mother had a canser scare plus I had mid-terms. Yeah great combo! Anyway she's fine and I finally got this done. Now I have to work on the next one fast and update the others I am working on too. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed. I hope you didn't lose interest! 


	7. Chap 7: Harsh Reality Update: 052505

Chapter 7: Harsh Reality

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything for that matter._

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I have no real excuse. But I do want to say, I am sorry I don't have the Kikyou/Inuyasha lemon. If you want it, leave a comment and I will have a flash back in chapter 9. (I already have chapter 8 done, I will put it up in a bit) Please review, I need the feed back to know how to fix my writing._

_Enjoy._

Night had set before Inuyasha could actually move without to much pain. Kagome only visited him for brief times, he had a feeling it was because the whole muttering about Kikyou in his sleep thing. So, he set out to find her, and he knew exactly where she would be. On the hill top looking up at the stars, thinking about something.

"A shooting star!" Kagome whispered to herself. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes to make her wish.

"You're still doing that?" She kind of cringed; Inuyasha guessed she really didn't want the confrontation between them to happen yet. He sat down next to her, but not to close (enough to be out of range of the quick slippage AN: I know it isn't a real word people) She still put on her best face, "Hi, you scared me." She was putting on a good act. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah…" There was a long pause between them. A breeze swept through making the moon-lit grass look like shimmering water below them. He broke the silence first, "Kagome I-" She shook her head cutting him off. "It's okay." She looked down and they continued to sit there in silence until she broke it this time. "So your dream was about what your life was like before this one?" He snapped his head in her direction looking shocked that she would know. "How was it?"

"It was okay." He sighed, "Though I had the jewel shards on my mind. I sat at the well waiting like an asshole. You never came." He glared at her. "I slept in the snow." This time she was a bit shocked and really tried hard not to giggle. "Don't get me wrong! Jewel shards woman, jewel shards."

"So what you're saying in a sense, Inuyasha, is that you were waiting like a little puppy for his owner to return?" He stood up, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in a dignified way. "Feh, you wish." He turned and started to walk away. He heard her foot steps catching up to him, what he wasn't expecting was the hug he got. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his back. She whispered knowing he would hear. "Whatever you decide, I will accept it." She reached over him on her tippy toes to whisper this in his ear, "Now I need you to wake up…" Those words echoed in the darkness.

Inuyasha woke up with a gasp as though he broke the surface of the water after being under for some time. "Wow sleeping beauty is awake." He looked around franticly, looking for something, anything. His brain wasn't comprehending any of this, where the fuck was he now? He looked up to see Kikyou standing over him. The room was dark and he felt that he had that doggy collar back on. The room was dark, though he saw a dim gray light coming from the window, vainly trying to add some light into the room. He no longer could keep his body from showing how he was feeling. He was shaking, not in fear but from being tired, weak, and in extreme pain. What had she done to him?

That's when a rush of awareness flooded through his body, where was Kagome, he had to help her but how. No she couldn't be gone. No this isn't happening, not to him it isn't. He lost his mother, Kikyou, and now Kagome. After some time trying to figure a way out, he realized no matter what he did, he couldn't do a thing. Inuyasha let out the most frustrated yell a man could ever hear in his life. He was breathing heavily, he was exhausted. Tired of thinking, tired of trying to put things into prospective, tired of trying to keep his own promises he made to himself. Tired of all this shit. He was in the very predicament he feared most, being powerless and having to watch everything happen before him without being able to intervene.

Kikyou saw Inuyasha slump, he had given in. She actually started to feel sorry for him. She couldn't watch this happen anymore, so she left the room slowly and gracefully, leaving him alone. She had forgotten to close the door, not like Inuyasha had any strength to leave even if he could. He looked out and up to the sky, those gray clouds still hung overhead. But it began to grow dark. He moved his gaze down, without even thinking. He sat there sitting into space for a while before he realized he was staring at the unconscious/dead Kagome. His body started to shack again. There she lay at the foot of the door. He had forgotten for some fleeting moments… could she really be gone? His voice cracked when he said her name aloud, hoping he might get an answer.

It started to rain slowly but then the sky just opened up and it begin to pour outside like there was no tomorrow.

He slowly crawled over to her; she looked as though she were just sleeping. He felt the chain start to pull on him, so he laid on his stomach and extended his arm and fingers as long as they could go. He was only able to touch her fingers. He just stared at her for awhile until he turned his head. He did notice she was breathing so very slightly, he knew he would be too late to save her even if his mind where playing tricks on him.

He started to fall asleep like that. And as he did two tears ran down his face.


End file.
